


Girl You're All the Rage so Can We Turn the Page (So Tell Me Little Something Little More Than Just Your Name)

by PennanInque



Series: My Little Puppeteer [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But also plot, Even more kissing, F/M, Identity Reveal, More Making Out, i am trash, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennanInque/pseuds/PennanInque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien lies awake.<br/>It is three in the morning.<br/>He got back two hours ago.<br/>He stares at his ceiling instead of sleeping.<br/>His breath comes out in sighs.<br/>“I’m in love,” he says.<br/>“You’re delusional,” Plagg states.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl You're All the Rage so Can We Turn the Page (So Tell Me Little Something Little More Than Just Your Name)

**Author's Note:**

> More sin.

Adrien lies awake.

It is three in the morning.

He got back two hours ago.

He stares at his ceiling instead of sleeping.

His breath comes out in sighs.

“I’m in love,” he says.

“You’re delusional,” Plagg states.

Adrien… Chat Noir had just had another night with Ladybug.

It was better than he’d ever dreamed.

She’d sought him out this time. They’d met back on the same rooftop they now regularly frequent. It had been her idea. Of course he’d made suggestions, but it had ultimately been her decision.

She beat him there. 

She was sitting on the edge of the roof, her legs crossed.

Always the lady.

She surprised him by speaking. “You’re losing your touch, Chat,” she said.

Of course he grinned at that.

He moved to sit next to her and drew a clawed finger gently across her back and down her arm.

The pride that washed through him when he saw her shiver at the action was indescribable.

“Losing my touch, huh?” He purred. “I think I can disprove that.”

She feigned scandal. “Not even a minute together and you already have your paws all over me?”

“Just a claw, actually,” he corrected cheekily. “Though if you’d prefer the former, I’d be happy to indulge.”

She laughed and grabbed his bell. “Just come here.”

And with a tug, she brought him to her lips.

It had been like a film.

There they were, kissing on a roof in the lights of Paris, the moon full and bright, fireworks going off over their heads.

The fireworks could have been a near-delusional Adrien’s imagination.

But his heart was exploding, so why shouldn’t the sky?

He crept a hang up Ladybug’s back to rest at her neck and pulled her closer.

She complied eagerly, surging forward.

She moved her mouth against his in that sinful way that made him see stars beneath his eyelids.

His heart fluttered.

Once again he thanked the heavens that this was real.

He was kissing his lady.

His excitement bubbled.

It poured through his mouth and limbs.

He kissed her with a ferocious passion.

He ran his hands along her like he only had this moment to memorize every detail of her.

Every minute he spent with her he treated like the last.

Because with his luck, it just might be.

Fortunately, fate had been kind to him as of late.

Especially when Ladybug pressed into him and deepened their kiss even further.

Pleased sounds escaped their throats as they moved their lips together.

They ran their fingers everywhere possible.

Adrien snuck his tongue out to slake his craving for her taste.

The consequent moan Ladybug let out made him delirious.

He attacked her mouth in a haze of joy and desperation.

She in turn pushed on his shoulders until he fell to his back.

As soon as they were settled, Ladybug shifted to straddle her partner’s hips.

Adrien watched with curious, awe-inspired eyes.

He couldn’t help but marvel at the way the city lights reflected in hers.

“Gorgeous,” he mumbled.

Ladybug grinned and leaned down to kiss him again.

And just as he had explored the last few times they had done this, she traveled him as well, dragging her lips passed his mouth to his jaw.

The muscles there clenched at the contact.

His hands balled into fists.

Feeling him tense, Ladybug pulled back, her eyebrows pinched together slightly.

“What’s wrong?”

“It…” he rasped. “It’s too much.”

“What’s too much?”

“This… you…” His claws dug into his palm. “I’m just… I can’t control myself.”

She granted him a brilliant smile that made it hard for him to breathe.

“You silly cat,” she whispered. “You don’t have to.”

And then she was back at his jaw line, moving and sucking against the skin as she traveled to his ear.

One hand roamed his head, playing with his hair and stroking the side of his face, while the other searched out one his still-clenched fists.

She laid her fingertips on him gently, worming her way into his grip to open his palm.

 Simultaneously, she lowered herself flush to his chest, slid the hand in his hair to his chest, and moved his newly opened hand to the small of her waist.

All the while kissing her way to that spot beneath his earlobe.

When Ladybug was done moving him as she pleased, his mind seemed to remind him that he was indeed in control of his body.

And suddenly everything caught up with him.

Ladybug was lying on top of him, fingers roaming his chest and digging back into his hair, kissing him in such tantalizing ways that his body quivered, and had adjusted him so he was holding her just so.

She’d completely opened the flood-gates.

The arm around her waist pulled her into him further, pressing them together deliciously, as his free hand shot up to cradle her face.

He rolled them over and hungrily devoured her mouth, making her squeak in surprise but moan a second later.

The memory plasters a stupid grin on Adrien. The boy rolls over in bed and smiles into his pillow.

Plagg shakes his head.

* * *

 

He’s in class a few hours later, gazing wistfully at the blackboard.

His stomach growls in lament of his skipped meal.

He had picked half-heartedly at the scrambled eggs that morning and had eventually pushed them off to the side.

He didn’t want to lose her taste.

Nino looks at him strange when his belly rumbles again.

The teacher drones on about folklore in literature, but he’s not really listening.

His mind is occupied by spots.

It would be embarrassing if he wasn’t so far gone.

But as it is, he is quite content to see her hair in the blackboard, her lines in the teacher’s cursive, and her skin in the chalk dust.

* * *

 

He goes to the bathroom after class.

Plagg floats free in the empty room.

“This isn’t healthy,” he says.

“I’m fine,” replies Adrien.

The kwami frowns. “You don’t even know who she is.”

“I don’t need to.”

* * *

 

He meets Nino by their lockers.

They chat as they swirl in their combinations.

Alya and Marinette round the corner.

Marinette is wearing a scarf.

Probably because of the frosty morning.

They’re talking about something so adamantly, they don’t notice the boys right away.

But soon Ayla’s upon them.

Marinette hisses something to her Adrien can’t catch.

“Hey guys,” she says. “Want to eat together today?”

“Sure,” Nino replies.

Adrien smiles to show his agreement.

Alya grins. “Great. I just need to buy my lunch at the café. Nino, why don’t you come with me?”

There’s a moment of silence and a few elaborate glances from Ayla.

 Adrien can’t see Nino, but he can guess he’s reciprocating the message.

Whatever it is.

Because a few seconds later Nino says, “Of course.”

And Marinette and Adrien are left alone.

His manners force him to will away the red and black.

He focuses on blue and pink.

“Home-made lunch?” he asks.

She jumps slightly. “Oh, uh, yeah. I just need to get it out of my lunchbox. I-I mean my locker. Well I guess I need to get it out of my lunchbox to eat it, but I first need to open my locker because that’s where my lunchbox is. Haha…”

She scrambles to open her lock.

He already has his lunchbag so he tries for a conversation.

“Your scarf is really nice,” he says.

This startles her too.

“T-thanks,” she stutters. “I made it the other day.”

His eyebrows shoot up. “You _made_ it? That’s incredible!”

A tin clatters to the floor.

She dropped her thermos.

“Y-you think so?”

Her voice is somewhere between astonished and proud.

“Yeah!” he smiles. She’s blushing a light rose. It’s pretty. “Can I take a closer look?”

 “Oh, uh, um, s-sure,” Marinette says.

He steps closer.

She squeaks.

It’s familiar.

The scarf is soft material and bright colours.

The stitches are professional-grade and done expertly.

A faint aroma lifts from the fabric.

It’s familiar too.

“This is _really_ good, Marinette,” he says.

“T-thank you,” she says.

She shifts and takes small steps backwards.

He’s a little too close.

He doesn’t mind the closeness.

“I made a few like this before,” she says, “but I had some free time so I— _whoa!”_

It happens in snapshots.

Marinette steps back.

Her heel catches.

There’s a _tink_ of metal.

She’s falling.

He reaches.

Misses.

Her scarf is still in his fist.

“Ouch,” Marinette says as she lands on her butt.

Her neck is bare.

Adrien stares.

There, glaringly red on the side of her neck, right above her pulse, is a mark.

His mark.

He knew it anywhere.

He’d spent hours making sure it was bright and vivid.

To claim and ward.

To mark her as his.

The blood drains from his face.

His head hurts.

Nothing makes sense.

Everything makes sense.

This isn’t how it was supposed to happen.

The information brings confusion and the confusion makes him feel sick.

So he runs.

[Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A14822WW)

**Author's Note:**

> Primarily posted on my Tumblr. Feel free to follow http://missameliasmithers.tumblr.com/


End file.
